¿Venganza O Retorno?
by Zeydi-Daren
Summary: Cegado por la sed de venganza, Sasuke junto a Taka avanzan con sus planes de destruir Konoha, las cartas están echadas, mientras Sakura esconde algo que podría cambiarles la vida a todos los implicados. Una Guerra se apróxima...


Naruto no me perteneces solo a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, asi como los demás personajes. La historia, esa si es mía. XD!

**_Ahora si a leer._**

**_

* * *

_**

¿Venganza o Retorno?

* * *

PROLOGO

Poco a poco cuatro sombras se perdían en un bosque espeso que parecía no tener fin, el cielo se despejaba para pintarse de un gris límpido contrastando con las rocas.

-Vamos-dijo una voz con determinación, _"Corre…estas cercas", _su respiración era entrecortada podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, las manos le temblaban era tanta la adrenalina que podría palparla.

-Capitana- dijo un shinobi mientras detenían el paso- me han indicado que lo han encontrado- dijo con orgullo.

-No hay que perder más tiempo, Vamos- Dijo esto la kunoichi. Mientras retomaban el rumbo.

-%-*-%-

En otra parte, una inmensa montaña abría paso a un enorme lago que daba a pequeños cimientos en donde se filtraba la luz del sol haciendo un manto brillante a los alrededores que iluminaba los arboles mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los pequeños silbidos del viento. Dentro de una cueva se encontraba Taka.

Después de lo ultimo dicho por su líder, todavía no salían de su asombro _"¿Estaba hablando en serio?"_Era lo que hendía en la mente de estos, viéndolo del ángulo que fuera la idea era ¿descabellada?

-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás seguro de atacar Konoha?- Dijo una dubitativa pelirroja-Fue…tu aldea- ganándose una mirada indiferente por parte del azabache. Sabía que no era bueno molestar al Uchiha después de lo de Itachi, desprendía un aire más letal haciendo imposible llevarle la contraria cosa que era inusual.

-Hmp, si no están de acuerdo pueden marcharse - Dijo el Uchiha mientras fruncía el ceño en modo de desagrado. Tsk, ya se los había dicho incontables veces _"Hmp, hasta el serio de Juugo se lo pregunto"_, después de un prolongado silencio decidió salir de la cueva, se sentía asfixiado.

A comparación de la cueva, afuera estaba un inmenso sol en todo su esplendor iluminando la punta de la montaña, haciendo de esta una agradable vista. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, aspirando el aire fresco mientras sus cabellos se mecían al ritmo del viento.

"_¿Que si estaba seguro de destruir Konoha?" _Ja. Pensó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa amarga, claro que estaba seguro, lo arrasaría y no quedaría nada más que cenizas, todas y cada una de las personas de esa villa sentiría en carne propia su dolor.

Pronto culminaría su venganza y por fin dejaría de tener esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban. Desde la muerte de Itachi se habían vuelto más abundantes despojándolo de la calma, que en ese momento era lo único que necesitaba, no había ni un día en que no los tuviera, había aprendido a vivir con ellas como una forma de recordar su pasado, pero ahora era realmente fastidioso y a la vez cansado.

Ahora que conocía las razones de su hermano, no podría seguir culpándolo a sabiendas que solo era una víctima más.

Mas sin embargo el dolor no desaparecía.

Si no hubiera sido por Madara jamás se hubiera enterado, mientras que el le detestaba con todo su ser por arrebatarle todo lo que tenia y lo que considero valioso, cabe recalcar que lo _**Odiaba**_, ni por asomo se imagino que todo fuera una farsa con un solo objetivo. _Protegerle de todo._

Que diferente hubiera sido si Itachi le hubiera revelado la verdad, pero de nada serbia lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Después de cumplir su tan ansiada venganza ya nada tendría sentido para él.

-%-*-%-

Al parecer su equipo lo había encontrado, habían demorado más de lo estimado pero ya era hora de recompensar su falta de sueño por estar tan enfrascada, pero se lo había buscado, ni renegando se le quitarían las prominentes ojeras.

Lo único que albergaba su mente era, ir al Ichiraku a comer Ramen con el baka de Naruto, sellando una linda cena con unos cuantos copones e insultos Ja _"Si, eso aria",_ pensó mientras asentía fervientemente por su gran idea. Después de estos pensamientos decidió seguir en lo que estaba.

Con una seña les indico a los demás que recogieran el cuerpo inerte que tenia frente a sus ojos, las condiciones en las que se encontraba no eran tan favorables pero...era más de lo que esperaba, heridas por todas partes, rasguños, pero lo que más le sorprendía era la forma en que _lo _encontraron, era una especie de caja de madera parecida a un ataúd solo que este constaba de detalles referentes al Clan perteneciente con unos símbolos que desconocía y unas cuantas ¿flores marchitas? Por lo visto ser miembro de Akatsuki tenía sus ventajas o solo era una muestra de humanidad. ¿Lo habrían hecho ellos? Esa era la pregunta que surcaba en su mente.

Después de esto saltaron de árbol en árbol alejándose hacia su próximo destino Sunna.

-%-*-%-

- Vamos zanahoria mueve ese trasero a este paso jamás llegaremos- Dijo un sonriente Suigetsu mostrando sus enormes dientes a una enojada pelirroja- Oh vamos Karin ya te enojaste, eres una bebita- soltando una estruendosa carcajada haciendo que esta mostrara su venita creciente.

-Cállate pececito, si no fuera por mi jamás llegaríamos- Dijo acomodándose sus lentes, de un modo casi seductor queriendo llamar la atención de un azabache del cual ni se percataba de nada.

A unos pasos más adelante se encontraba Sasuke, seguido de un Juugo imperturbable.

-Madara nos esperara en la guarida, seguirán solo mis órdenes- Dijo esto ganándose la atención de Taka y la tranquilidad- No se confíen, manténganse alerta- Después de esto decidieron seguir ya estaba atardeciendo.

-%-*-%-

-Zetsu, infórmame de todo lo que ocurra en Konoha, desde que Tsunade despertó toda Konoha ha estado en constante movimiento…algo traman- Dijo mirando fijamente a un subordinado suyo, era como una especie de planta blanca la mitad y la otra negra cubierto por una especie de espinas, algo raro.

-Como diga- Dijo esto haciendo una reverencia, para después abandonar la sala.

-Al parecer todo está saliendo como planee, pronto Konoha será reducida a cenizas y yo seré el último Uchiha- dijo dando un sorbo a su vaso de Sake.

De un salto se paro. Pronto tendría visitas. Dibujando una sonrisa macabra, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida. Tenía asuntos que arreglar.

-%-*-%-

En cuanto dio unos pasos dentro del Hospital decidió poner manos a la obra. La guerra pronto comenzaría y tenían que estar preparados para ello. Con la inminente pelea contra Nagato conocido como Pain los shinobis de Konoha se habían reducido alarmantemente y por eso mismo no podía permitirse estar lejos de su aldea. La necesitaban.

Con la desaparición de Danzou, después de descubrir que el había estado tras la masacre del clan Uchiha varios de sus títeres habían desaparecido junto con él, haciendo a Konoha una aldea escasa de ninjas, otra razón más para no descuidarse. Con el consejo ya no contaban, este como tal había participado y ahora no podían hacer nada al respecto, tenía una y más razones para querer a esos viejos decrépitos hundidos hasta el cuello, pero no podían al fin y al cabo seguían siendo el Consejo.

Las salidas de la aldea estaban prohibidas, solo si era estrictamente necesario se permitía la entrada y salida. Aunque ahora lejos de ella no estaba al tanto si algo más había cambiado.

Un par de meses después de la pelea con Nagato, Naruto decidió irse a entrenar de nueva cuenta a las montañas. Asi que por un largo tiempo dejo de ver a su amigo. Cuanto extrañaba a ese baka.

Todavía recordaba la tremenda reprimenda que le dio la Hokage al enterarse de sus planes.

**Flash Back**

-¿De qué cojones me estás hablando Sakura?-Dijo la Quinta mientras fulminaba a la pelirrosa, _"vale, había mejorado pero esto era un completo suicidio".- _y no Sakura no me interrumpas- dijo mientras veía a la joven hacer caras-¿en que estas pensando?, semejante idiotez, te la creo de Naruto pero tú no, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-dijo mientras tomaba las hojas a firmar y las aplastaba con sus puños, mientras veía el pequeño bolígrafo con las mismas intenciones.

-Pero es la única forma de traerlo, sabemos que si Akatsuki se nos viene encima nada los detendrá o me dirá que tenemos un as bajo la manga, porque esa ya no me la creo- dijo mientras la Hokage fruncía el seño. Si hubiera sabido que sería tan difícil convencerla le habría dado una caja de Sake y sin rechistar aceptaba. Menuda suerte la suya.

-Mira Sakura, yo entiendo que quieras traerlo de vuelta, pero siendo sinceras no puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas todo, tiene un curso- Dijo mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Yo lo sé…pero quiero que por una vez confíen en mi, se que con esto lo traeré de vuelta- Tomo una pausa mientras emanaba el aire- Naruto ya ha dado demasiado de sí mismo y aun asi sigue exigiéndose solo para cumplirme mi estúpida promesa y yo no hago nada, ahora solo le aviso me iré y regresare con mi objetivo cumplido, soy la única que pude hacerlo- Dijo mientras irradiaba determinación-Yo se que Naruto se molestara por irme sin despedirme pero sé que con el tiempo me perdonara.

-Sakura, sabes que si te vas sin mi permiso y el del Consejo podrían tomar represalias en tu contra ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?- Dijo mientras trataba de ver en su mirada una pisca de duda-Por lo que veo estas más que segura-dijo al momento que la kunoichi asentía-No me queda más que apoyarte., ahora largo de aquí, a ver cómo me las arreglo solo ocúpate de cumplir tu misión- y borra esa sonrisa arrogante Sakura que te la borro a golpes-amenazo haciendo que la aludida sudara frio. Con paso presuroso llego hasta la puerta ya sin la sonrisa.

-Hi, Gracias Tsunade-shisou-dijo mientras abandonaba la oficina.

Si Naruto se llegaba a enterar _"Kami, apiádate de mí"_ imploraba la Sannin mientras su mente maquinaba escenas de Naruto gritándole con su voz tan desentonada _"Oba-chan, ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?"¿OBA-CHAN?_

Necesitaba Sake.

-SHIZUNE-

**End Flashback**

Con un largo suspiro decidió continuar tenía una hora para prepararse para la operación.

Con paso firme entro ala pequeña sala, era totalmente blanca esta solo constaba de una cama la cual estaba siendo ocupada por el cuerpo estando esté conectado a unos cuantos aparatos, al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba una mesita en la cual residía varios utensilios necesarios para la operación.

Desgraciadamente no tenía los asistentes necesarios para cumplir con el objetivo pero ya se las apañaría sola.

Poco a poco una maquina bombeaba sangre al cuerpo el cual la recibía y hacia que se enviara a todas partes. Con su pequeña mano emitía chakra al corazón tratando de que este respondiera y recibiera la sangre.

Con frustración decidió que era hora de que alguien la relevara, ya no contaba con chakra y era inminente que si seguía bombeando tan poco chakra no respondería el cuerpo.

Gracias a que el Kazekage le había autorizado indagar entre los pergaminos que pertenecieron a Chiyo-san no tendría que recurrir a una medida drástica como la muerte para revivirlo.

Había sido extenuante el entrenamiento, duradero más de lo deseado, pero efectivo.

Ahora con una energía renovada decidió continuar, después de verificar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, decidió que ya era hora de transmitirle más chakra.

Poco a poco empezó a ver como la máquina de pulsos pitaba, una clara señal de que estaba funcionando, con paso apresurado se acercaron dos de sus asistentes ya era hora de hacer que su corazón latiera.

Con mucha precisión mando chakra al cerebro para hacerlo reaccionar, dos de sus asistentes mandaban chakra a otras órganos vitales.

Con sumo cuidado mando una última cantidad, era lo único que se necesitaba. Poco después de notar que su pulso era notorio decidió estabilizarlo lo necesitaba recuperado, con una seña los dos asistentes lo trasladaron a otra cama mas cómoda para que descansara ya que quería hablar más tarde con él.

_Pero al parecer no iba hacer necesario. _

-Donde estoy- exigió el mencionado mientras abría los ojos ónix, trataba de enfocar la mirada debido al desconcierto, lo último que recordaba era la pelea con su Ototo-baka de hay en mas todo era borroso.

_-_Debería estar muerto- susurro., después vio una mata Rosa_" ¿Qué demonios pasaba?"_.

-Deberías, pero no lo estas- Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de ver todo negro, se había desmayado.

_O tal vez sí debería esperar..._

_

* * *

_

¿Cómo les ha parecido? si tienen dudas, reclamos u opiniones, presionen el botoncito de abajo _RIVIEW _y con gusto las aclaro. XD!

La historia se irá desenvolviendo conforme avance. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

SAYONARA


End file.
